


So Close

by seathetomarch



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Consensual Name Calling, Dom/sub, F/M, a thought I had late night after Sarah's snap, brendon is not raping her, but these details are light, consenual rough sex, curse words, he is not doing anything she doesn't want, like very small, minor consensual rape kink, sadism/masochism, sarah is ok with all of this, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathetomarch/pseuds/seathetomarch
Summary: a thought I had while half asleep- this takes place during and after Sarah's snap about her losing to Brendon in pool. Rough, consensual, almost violent sex takes place afterward. Brendon is a sadist/dom and Sarah is a masochist/sub but these details are not blatantly stated. After care is minor, but it's there.





	So Close

Sarah was so close. She was going to win, but that damn cue ball just had to follow into the pocket. Brendon just had to laugh at her, and she just has to record it. She faked a pout just to make Brendon feel bad for winning. "Aw come on babe, it's not that big a deal" Brendon persuaded as he walked toward Sarah. Sarah kept the cute frown on her face, seeing how long it took for Brendon to apologize for winning. "Babeeeeeee, don't be like that", he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Then her jaw line, then her neck. She took in a ragged breath, so Brendon continued to kiss, to suck, to mark up her neck. "Ok, ok, I know you're mad and I'm sorry, but you almost won and that's so great babe". Sarah gave a playful glare and didn't say a word. Brendon smiled and leaned back into her neck, placed a few more kisses there before lowering them toward her chest. She leaned back slightly to give him more room. He grabbed her delicate hips and kissed, licked, and savored every inch of her chest that was exposed to him in her low cut, flowy top. She had her eyes closed, hands holding the rim of the pool table, face flushed. He twisted the hem of her shirt in both hands before pulling it off and throwing it to the ground. "Are you gonna stay mad at me? Huh baby girl?" Sarah didn't reply, only sighed softly. Brendon moved in close to her, pressed the aching bulge in his jeans to her pelvis and grinded. Sarah breathed heavily and looked into Brendon's eyes. She put one hand on the nape of his neck and felt the soft hair between her fingers. She looked him in the eyes and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was more frantic than what Brendon had started with, Sarah was needy. Brendon continued grinding himself into her, roaming his hands along her thin frame. Sarah pulled slightly on his hair, kissed him with fervor, and placed her other hand on his shoulder, bringing him closer. They kissed for a moment longer before Brendon spoke up, "should we take this to the bedroom?" he panted, and Sarah nodded her head yes. Brendon picked her up, her arms and legs wrapped tight around him and he carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and crawled on top of her. They kissed while she unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off. They stopped when Brendon pulled away and looked into her eyes, pleading. Sarah knew this look all too well. She leaned up and held Brendon's face between her palms. "Don't feel ashamed, B. Don't feel like this is wrong or that we can't do it. It's ok, love. You know it's ok. I'm giving you my permission". She continued to stroke his face and look him in the eyes. He gulped and grabbed her wrists, pulling them away from his face. Sarah saw the transition immediately. His eyes were darker, his stare was colder, his grip on her was harder. He gave her one simple kiss on the lips and pushed her back to the bed. He kissed her fast, hot, there was no passion. Only want. He unhooked her bra and his hands went to unbutton her jeans. He pulled them off along with her panties and she lay naked in front of him. He was breathing heavy and she was shaking slightly. He stepped off of the bed to remove the rest of his clothes before climbing back onto her, hovering over her closely. He nudged his face into her neck, waiting. "No, not yet. Please stretch me first". Brendon sighed like he was annoyed, but really he didn't mind having to fuck her on his fingers, this way he could push into her easily, he could fuck her fast and hard and she wouldn't complain. He looked Sarah in her eyes and brought his middle and ring finger to her mouth. She took them in and sucked, licked, coated his fingers in her spit. He pulled his hand away and brought them to her wet cunt. He pushed one in easily, fucking her with it. He added the second and did the same thing. He scissored his fingers and felt her become looser, wetter. He pulled his fingers out. He wiped them on the bed and grabbed her hip in one hand and the other rested near her head, holding himself up. He didn't want to stretch her too much, he liked her tight and she liked him to stretch her, hurt her. It was a win win. He positioned himself and brought the tip of his cock to her entrance. He didn't press in, he circled around her entrance, pushed his cock through her folds, over her clit. He needed to tease her, tease himself. When he did push in, he did it hard, fast, like he wanted her to hurt. She gasped and tears brimmed in her beautiful eyes. He didn't wait to thrust, he fucked her with no remorse, no stopping. He was fucking her like some street whore, like he only cared about what he felt, didn't give a shit that she was crying, that she was trying to push him off. He fucked her good, she loved it. She clawed his shoulders, his back, his chest. He stretched her, made her cry, made her make the most beautiful sounds he could imagine. "You're always to goddamn tight Sarah. You're like a fucking virgin. But you're not, huh? You beg me to fuck you every night. Beg me to hurt this little cunt, beg me to make you cry. Isn't that right? You're just a whore Sarah. A worthless whore. I fucking hate you Sarah. You're a goddamn tease, a perfect lay, you're good Sarah. I fucking love you Sarah. Oh my god how I love you, fuck". His words spilled out, he was fucking her too hard, too good. She was moaning and gasping and clawing. Sarah was so close, she was squeezing him so hard, she needed to cum, she needed to. "Ah fuck Sarah, you're so fucking tight. I know you need to cum, do it. Cum on my cock baby, do it". She was so loud, always was. She dug her nails into his shoulders, buried her face in his neck, she cried. He continued to fuck her, pushing through how tight she now was. He grunted. He pushed himself up onto his knees. Sarah lay there, crying, moaning, grasping the bed sheets. He needed to stop, she was too sensitive. "Look at this body Sarah, you're so gorgeous. You're tits are perfect, you're cunt is so pretty. How the fuck can you look this good Sarah? You just let every guy look at you huh? You don't tell em to quit, you like the attention. You're a slut, all you want is attention from guys. Fuck you Sarah. You don't deserve to be fucked this good, not with how you let guys look at you. I love you Sarah, so fuckin much". Brendon finished his harsh words and fell back down onto Sarah. He put his face in her neck and came. He came inside of her, hot and sticky. She loved it. She moaned with him and clawed at his back more. He thrust shallowly into her a few more times before pulling out, some cum dribbling out with him. He looked down at her face, in her eyes. Her eyes and face were red, tear streaked. He kissed her, she kissed back. He looked at her again, she saw the transition immediately. His eyes were shiny and bright, his stare was of love and concern, his grip was soft and delicate. He went toward the bathroom to wet a wash cloth. When he returned, he wiped her down, he kissed her everywhere, out of love. He lay down with her, pulling the blankets toward them. He held her in his arms and she drew random designs on his skin. They drifted off to sleep, no words needed to be spoken. He knew she was ok, she needed this. She knew he was ok, he needed this. They fell asleep dreaming of the other as if they were a million miles away, yet they were so so close. They always were.


End file.
